La situación HummelBerry
by Diva97
Summary: Kurt Hummel está atrapado en el cuerpo de Rachel Berry, y Rachel en el suyo . Pero puede Rachel usar esto para su ventaja y ecuperar Finn mientras mantiene la relación de Kurt con Blaine ? TRADUCIÒN


_**Ok es la historia Hummelberry que les prometí / traducción por supuesto / espero que se diviertan con esto jaja como yo lo hice **___

_**Saludos.. **___

Kurt

Cuando Kurt Hummel se despertó por la mañana por culpa de unos sueños inquietantes, se encontró en una cama desconocida.

En realidad, era familiar, era la habitación de Rachel Berry, la que parecía una habitación de una niña de 3 años de edad, cajones de princesa blancos y todavía cubiertas de unicornio pegadas en la pared. ¿Cómo llegó hasta allí?

Se acostó en la cama, sintiéndose casi incapaz de levantarse por el momento debido a la fuerte niebla mental, que estaba experimentando, como si estuviera con resaca. ¿Se emborracharon? No, él y su nuevo novio Blaine miraron Moulin Rouge la última noche en el dormitorio de Kurt en Dalton, y luego se fue a la cama. Así que ¿por qué estaba en la habitación de Rachel Berry?

Finalmente él se sentó. Algo faltaba .

Bajó la mirada hacia su regazo. Lo que encontró más peculiar es que no tenía la erección mañanera. Él _siempre_ tenía la erección mañanera. Entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba un camisón púrpura y de mal gusto.

Pelo marrón recto que cayó encima de su hombro. Largo cabello castaño y recto.

Y finalmente vio los pechos.

Rachel

Rachel Berry casi se cayó de la cama cuando un timbre familiar de "SexyBack" comenzó a sonar de su teléfono.

_¿Quién me puso eso?_ Se preguntó, ni siquiera recuerdo dónde habría descargado la canción en el primer lugar.

Ella se abalanzó sobre el teléfono y leyó la pantalla "Texto de: Blaine Anderson". _Blaine?__Y este no es mi teléfono!__Esta no es mi habitación!__Esta es la habitación de Kurt! ¿Dónde está Kurt?_

Trató de incorporarse, pero estaba increíblemente mareada y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la almohada. Minutos más tarde, intentó levantarse de nuevo y su entrepierna se sentía entumecida e incómoda, ya que rozó contra las sábanas.

Una manta cubría su regazo, y sentía como objeto sobre su muslo. Quitó la manta y debajo de sus pijamas de seda extranjeros, se encontraba un bulto rígido y duro que sobresale de su entrepierna.

Se llevó las manos al pecho y sus pechos se habían ido! Se puso de pie y casi se cae. Ella era mucho más alta y su peso era diferente.

Su boca se abrió y empezó a enloquecer, pero fue interrumpida por el timbre del teléfono de nuevo.

"Apágalo", murmuró Finn en su almohada.

Rachel contuvo un grito. Finn! ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Finn que ella se había convertido en un niño? Mantuvo la boca cerrada y Finn se volvió a dormir. Ella camino de puntillas por la habitación, pero que pronto se dio cuando de que no podía soportar ver a su... su erección moviéndose hacia atrás y hacia adelante mientras caminaba.

_Sólo actúa normal y estarás bien_, se dijo. _¿Vas a ir a la escuela y terminara este sueño, solo actúa con normalidad.__Es sólo un sueño._

Rachel abrió un armario por accidente, abrió otra puerta y encontró el cuarto de baño. Entró y cerró la puerta. Estudió la ducha y, finalmente, fue capaz de abrir la ducha.

_Esto es sólo un sueño.__Actúa con normalidad y tal vez va a terminar más rápido._

Se quitó la ropa, tratando de no verse a sí misma en el espejo, pero era casi imposible. O_h!__Hay Kurt!_

"Kurt!" ella dijo, Kurt hizo lo mismo en el espejo. Ella miró hacia atrás para ver a Kurt, pero él no estaba allí.

Se apoyó contra la pared y se miró en el espejo. Era bien parecido... era Kurt.

_Esto es sólo un sueño, esto es sólo un sueño,_ se cantaba para sí misma. _Sólo tienes que ir con él y todo lo que va a terminar pronto._ Caminó con el cuerpo de Kurt hacia la ducha y se dio una ducha como si lo haría normalmente en un día normal. Entonces se acordó de que era Kurt, y era el pene de Kurt que estaba erecto en la ducha caliente. Lo miro con curiosidad y lo estudió y se negó a tocarlo por el momento, tan sólo viéndolo.

Espera... esto era _el pene de Kurt_? ¡Maldita sea! Los chicos siempre bromeaban diciendo que tenía "nueve centímetros," pero ella nunca había oído hablar a Kurt sobre e su tamaño. _Supongo que no quería hablar sobre eso,_ pensó para sí misma. Kurt era lo tenía más que 8 pulgadas de largo y grueso también. ¿Cómo diablos se cubrió en sus jeans ajustados, estaba desconcertada.

_Hmm, si mi subconsciente está dando a Kurt un gran pene en este sueño, no es que tenga sentimientos por él o algo así?_ Ella meditó.

Rachel casi sonrió, hurgando en la "construcción " y que se ponía negrita y acariciando la longitud del pene. Ella se estremeció en éxtasis. Este era un sueño muy realista .Se obligó a parar cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta.

"Kurt, abre", dijo Finn.

"Estoy en la ducha!" llamó de nuevo en la voz de Kurt. Ella se cubrió de forma automática, sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía pechos para cubrir y en su lugar necesitaba desesperadamente dos manos para tapar el enorme paquete de Kurt.

"Pero tengo que hacer pis!"

"¡No!"

Finn rodeo los ojos y agarro de la perilla de la puerta girándola para entrar.

Rachel oyó que la puerta se ebrio un minuto más tarde y ella se apresuró a terminar de lavar su cuerpo. "Finn! Te dije que no entraras!"

Finn resopló y tomó su pene, apuntando al objetivo. "Yo no voy a entrar a masturbarse, sólo voy a orinar!" dijo irritado.

Rachel lo oyó orinar y resistió el impulso de darle un vistazo al miembro de Finn que él estaba agarrando con la mano derecha -oh.

_¡Alto!__¡Abajo !__– Le dijo _ Rachel a su " amiguito "que se empezaba a levantar más por pensar en el miembro de Finn que se comenzaba a levantar .

"Maldita sea", murmuró.

"Kurt, ¿estás bien?" Finn preguntó con cautela.

"Maldito Finn", murmuró. Ella estaba perpleja sobre cómo conseguir que esa cosa deje de crecer! Cuando era una niña, por supuesto que iba a conseguir 'lady boners "a veces, pero podría ser fácilmente olvidado, ya que no había pruebas. Por otra parte, se trataba un _sueño_ que parecía no tener algún control. ¿No podía simplemente salir desnudo y a Finn no le importaría... joder Finn este sueño vale la pena!

_Maldita sea, esto no estaba ayudando a su problema!_

"Kurt, sé que por lo general te tomas mucho tiempo en la ducha, pero vas a cavar toda el agua caliente!"

De repente se acordó de la "ducha fría" Lo que los hombres siempre hablan! Abrió el canilla del agua fría y ella gritó desde por el cambio repentino, pero al menos ha funcionado de forma casi instantánea a su problema. Terminó su ducha, divertida porque ella no tenía que maniobrar con sus pechos para lavar debajo de ellos y busco por todo el baño una máquina de afeitar para depilarse las piernas y las axilas, pero entonces recordó que ella no tenía que afeitarse!

Sin embargo, para la limpieza de las partes masculinas, se roció un poco de jabón y lo dejo enjuagar. Ella tenía miedo de tocar de nuevo por temor de le ocasionara otra erección.

"Mierda Kurt, apresúrate!"

Ella se quedó sin aliento. Ella nunca oyó Finn hablarle asi ! Ella hizo lo que le dijo y aunque apenas había cubierto el cuerpo de Kurt con una toalla blanca antes de Finn bajara y se metió en la ducha.

Ella se sonrojó al ver que él estaba totalmente desnudo. Abrió la toalla un poco para asegurarse de que su pene estaba bajo control. Ella sonrió.

Tan pronto como ella salió del cuarto de baño, sin embargo, se dejó caer al suelo y contuvo las lágrimas. Esto era demasiado real para ser un sueño.

Ella era Kurt.

Kurt

Kurt corrió al espejo y Rachel Berry le devolvió la mirada. Se mordió con fuerza el puño, pero sintió el dolor. Tratando de no hiperventilar, corrió al baño y se echó agua fría en la cara, pero Rachel Berry seguía allí.

Las manos de Kurt se sacudieron y trataron de ordenar sus pensamientos. _Bien Hummel, estoy seguro de que esto puede tener una explicación. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?_ Bien podría comenzar con lo obvio: tenía que hacer pis. Kurt se paró frente a la taza del baño y buscó alrededor del área de su entrepierna, y recordó que era una chica... y que él tendría que sentarse.

A pesar de que ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de una niña, pero igual tuvo un susto desagradable cuando no vio su miembro.

No queriendo tocar a "Rachel" ahí abajo, él se sonrojó y se metió en la ducha, rápidamente sólo para asegurarse de que esto no era real. No lo fue.

Aún en un poco aturdido, corrió a su habitación con la intención de cambiarse., aunque cuando lo único que pudo encontrar en su armario fueron los suéteres unicornio que detestaba, y pantalones grises.

Tomo el teléfono celular de Rachel y llamó... así mismo, una vez, dos veces, y una tercera vez sin respuesta.

Él fue capaz de encontrar una chaqueta verde y una camisa azul a rayas que combina con vaqueros oscuros, pero la verdadera prueba era averiguar que corpiño llevar. Tenía uno de color blanco de push-up, una t-shirt negro y. Después de probar los dos últimos y al final se quedó con el corpiño negro que se mostraba a través de los sitios blancos de la camisa, Kurt trató de ajustar pechos de Rachel con un empuje hacia arriba. Le tomó otros cuatro intentos para conseguir que sus pechos estuviesen en la parte superior del relleno y finalmente lo logro.

Rachel

"¿Qué llevar", se susurró a sí misma con Finn todavía en su mente. Ella y Finn eran un amor platónico por ahora, ya que su relación se había desvanecido, pero tal vez podría usar esto para su ventaja y hablar con Finn sobre... Rachel.

Rachel busco entre las ropas de Kurt y no se decidía que ponerse.

Finalmente se puso una camiseta y pantalones vaqueros. Kurt la iba a matar, pero ella no le importaba.

"Um, Kurt?"

Rachel volvió a ver a su ex novio sin camisa con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, y el vapor irradiaba en su cuerpo semi-esculpido.

"¿Sí?" chilló.

"¿Por qué no llevas tu uniforme Dalton?"

El teléfono celular de Kurt volvió a sonar. Rachel respondió.

" _Hey Kurt, ¿quieres ir a tomar un café antes de la escuela? "_ preguntó Blaine.

"Claro., Blaine, me debes recoger porque eres mi novio. Y debes venir a buscarme hoy. Porque debemos pasar más tiempo. Juntos."

Blaine comenzó a reir , pero respondió. "Está bien, voy a estar allí en media hora."

"¿Estas enfermo?" Preguntó Finn, poniendose su ropa interior y los pantalones vaqueros antes de retirar la toalla. Se peinó con la mano el pelo y se miró en el espejo.

Rachel miró el teléfono. 3 llamadas pérdidas de Rachel ... o Kurt. No podía llamarlo ahora con Finn en la habitación así bajo y desayuno rápido comiendo la mitad de una magdalena y jugo de naranja, y salió afuera y llamo a Kurt .

Kurt

El teléfono de Rachel sonó.

"¿Hola? Rachel? ¿Hola?" Dijo Kurt.

" _Kurt?_ " La voz de Kurt chilló desde la otra línea.

"Mierda", respondió la voz de Rachel.

" _¿Cómo sucedió esto? "_

"¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo?"

" _¿Qué debemos hacer? "_

Kurt se paso una mano por el cabello , pero se sorprendió cuando conoció a los largos mechones. "No lo sé. Supongo que simplemente tratar de actuar como yo hoy y tratar de que Blaine…Oh, Dios mío, hoy íbamos a tomar un café ! Y oh mierda, ¿y si él quiere darte un beso o lo que sea ! "

" _Yo ya lo he besado, no te preocupes, el no va a llegar lejos ... ¿verdad? "_

"¡No! No lo besaste! Oh dios, entonces él va a pensar que soy un mojigato!"

" _mojigato? Que-_ Kurt! _Tenemos cosas más importantes que pensar en este momento! "_

"Me voy a mi casa, tu casa, por ahora-después de la escuela. Dile a Blaine que te deje en casa..." Kurt suspiró pesadamente en el teléfono, con una voz un poco gruesa ", y pasa más tiempo con él, hay un gran proyecto que tenemos que trabajar en ... y tienes que que cancelar nuestros _planes_ , pero , promete con todo tu corazón, que harás las paces con él ... "

" _¿Qué significa eso?_ "

"Nada, sólo dile !"

" _Será mejor que no me avergüences hoy! "_

"Lo mismo digo hermana."

Rachel

"Hey guapo. ¿Necesitas que te lleve?" Blaine preguntó mientras el cuerpo de Kurt entraba en su coche. Se inclinó para besar a su novio, pero Rachel sólo le dio en la mejilla. Blaine besó la mandíbula y el cuello de Kurt. "Él" aún no respondía.

Blaine tomó la barbilla de Kurt y lo giro hacia él. "¿Estás bien?"

"Um, no, no realmente. Estoy teniendo un _muy_ mal día. No te preocupes por mí, "Rachel respondió rápidamente.

Blaine se dio por vencido y coloco sus manos sobre el volante rápidamente. "Bueno, feliz aniversario de 3 meses, por cierto."

Rachel se quedó boquiabierta. "Oh! Yay! 3 meses! En serio? Wow. Fue tan rápido ...". Se sentía mal ahora. ella le dio un corto beso a Blaine para que no se sintiera incómodo.

"Y supongo que si no te sientes bien... Supongo que no vamos a ..." Blaine se rascó la nuca. "Ya lo sabes."

"¿Qué?" Oh mierda, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que decirle a Blaine? Algo acerca de no ser capaz de hacer un proyecto?

Blaine miró a Kurt con los ojos enormes. "En serio?"

"Creo que podría estar enfermo", espetó Rachel. "Mi cabeza está todo borrosa. Tal vez debería quedarse en casa."

Blaine se mordió el labio inferior. "Sí, puede ser. Te ves un poco pálido." Rachel empezó a salir del coche, pero Blaine tiró de ella y le dio un suave beso en la frente de pasar los dedos por la mandíbula. "Si Te sientes mejor. Llámame más tarde."

_**Espero que les haya gustado... dejen sus Review si quieren que la continúe obvió **____** besos**_


End file.
